


Kiss-Bruised Lips

by squidgie



Category: Scrubs (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the comment fic prompt: Any, any/any, pink lips</p>
<p>Note that there's a third character in this, unnamed until the last line as it's a surprise - though I leave enough clues that you'll get it if you've watched Scrubs. ::grin::</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss-Bruised Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things I Can Depend On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016) by [oriolegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl). 



> Not Betaed!

NOTE: This was inspired by [Major Lorne, Son of Captain Jack](http://archiveofourown.org/series/32911) by [oriolegirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl) but you don't need to read it to read this.

~*~*~

" _Evan Christopher Lorne!_ "

David's voice rang through the infirmary, causing every single person - patient and practitioner - to turn. Though many of them had already been turned Evan's direction when David had walked in, gawping at the sight of Evan and his kiss-bruised pink lips. It's a sight that had David curiously turned on, puzzled, and more than a bit miffed.

"Uhh, David?" Evan says. And in his defense, the blush that covers his face looks genuine. "I, uhh..." Evan looks between him and the scrubs-clad doctor, who had somehow cut the sleeves off the scrubs top and was currently showing off the "DOC" tattoo on his bicep. "I kinda," he says, and then leans back from the man who he was just liplocked with. "I don't really know what happened."

When David gives him a look that questions Lorne's intelligence, Evan says, "Boo... You gotta believe me. It just - well, _happened,_."

David steps closer, but as soon as he does, he takes a deep breath in through his nose, and it takes him a second to fight off the urge that Evan must have felt. He keeps his hands at his side instead of reaching out and touching the new doctor's strong arms. "Jesus," he says as he gets a nose full of pheromones. He shakes his head, figuring no one has shown this much pure animal magnetism since David met Evan's father, Captain Jack Harkness. 

In an effort to do _something_ with his hands, David reaches out and grabs Evan's hand, pulling him off the gurney. "Are we good, Doctor?" David asks, already moving Evan towards the door.

"Oh yeah," comes the doctor's reply. "Unless, you know," he says, and waggles his fingers between Evan and David while he bounces his eyebrows up and down suggestively, "you want me to make a _house call_."

David is somehow considering it, as is Evan, as they both stumble. In an effort to come back to his senses, David turns slightly and asks the new doctor, "What was your name again?"

The dark haired man gives them his best smile and says, "I'm The Todd!"


End file.
